


а мне бы в твои сны

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Сны заканчиваются, а реальность — нет.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	а мне бы в твои сны

_Хочешь я отдам свои сны_   
_И буду сочинять их для тебя_

тебе снится бункер. или это не бункер, а метро, ты не знаешь, это сон, тебе не с чем сравнить. мир над тобой мёртв, а может нет, ты не уверена, но ты видишь людей по углам: они разбиты, покалечены, перебинтованы. ты не можешь никому помочь, ты просто стоишь и смотришь, ничего не чувствуешь. мигает свет; слышно то шёпот, то вой; даже здесь, внизу, никогда не бывает тихо. ты чего-то ждёшь, и это что-то приходит. _человек_. такой же, как вы: в ранах и бинтах. он проходит мимо тебя — и ты понимаешь, что это _он_ — он во всём виноват, и толкаешь его в стену. он умирает — и всё, что есть сейчас, эта смерть и это горе, исчезает, словно в ту секунду, как он появился, ты перенеслась в прошлое и, убив его, стёрла будущее и саму себя.

в этом сне ты дочь своей матери. она отвечает за безопасность выживших после очередной зомби-катастрофы, это не первый твой сон о них, хотя ты не любишь этот жанр ужасов, ты не смотришь фильмы, но они снятся, они ждут тебя во сне, они ждут всегда, за всех, кроме тебя. она не уделяет тебе внимания, не замечает, что ты есть, ты её дочь — ты важнее всех остальных, должна быть, но это всё ещё сон — и в нём ты никто.

вы ругаетесь — и ты вылетаешь из её офиса, идёшь куда глаза глядят, забредаешь в самый низ, думая, что попадёшь в лабораторию, а там тюрьма — там зомби. так страшно, так темно. ты боишься пошевелиться; дверь за тобой слишком тяжёлая — тебе не удастся её открыть. зомби двигаются, скребут стены и хрипят. ты делаешь шаг назад; один каким-то образом выбирается из клетки, мчится к тебе. ты не чувствуешь укуса, только присутствие чего-то чужеродного. сон заканчивается ничем: ты не умерла, но и не осталась жива.

интересно, кто-нибудь донёс твоей матери, что ты пропала, что тебя не стало (нет).

ты привыкла, что почти во всех снах тебя кто-то преследует; привыкла прятаться, убегать, _улетать_ ; привыкла к стрессу и адреналину; привыкла к смерти — и всё равно каждый раз как первый: бесконечная тревога, сумасшедший страх, что тебя поймают, изнасилуют, убьют, может, проклянут, во что-то превратят. ты знаешь, что тебя никогда и ни за что не оставят в покое. ты чья-то цель, добыча, жертва. тебе не жить. это сон — и тебя некому спасти, только ты можешь это сделать, проснувшись, но ты просыпаешься — и даёшь себе-во-сне погибнуть.

сегодня тебе снится жуткая бабка, может, ведьма, может, призрак. ты не видишь её всю, разве что тень возле окон или занавешенных дверных проёмов, в этом доме нет дверей, он не создан для защиты, ты беззащитна везде — и во сне, и наяву. ты не видишь её, но она здесь: наблюдает за тобой и днём, и ночью. что она от тебя хочет? твою душу? твоё тело? отомстить? просто убить? наслать проклятье? отдать тебе ребёнка сатаны? ты не знаешь, это же сон, _это сон_ , он никогда не даст всех ответов, не тебе.

бабка убивает тебя взглядом — и, проснувшись, ты ни о чём не думаешь. ты проживаешь новый день как обычно, чтобы ночью, после трёх мучительных часов бессонницы, снова оказаться во тьме и смерти.

ты смотришь фильм с подругой, кажется, он о серийном клоуне-убийце. тебя втягивает внутрь — и ты становишься его главной героиней. это не первый твой фильм-сон и не последний. поразительно, но в эту ночь ты не жертва — ты убийца. ты меняешь лица, нет, это не маски, и одежду, скукоживаешь каждую свою личность. это напоминает тебе «джекила и хайда», ты недавно слушала аудиокнигу, но джекил покончил и с собой, и с хайдом, а тебя просто пытается поймать полиция — ни финала, ни смысла. этот сон — часть одного большого и не так важен, как предыдущие или тот, что последует за ним, но ты вспоминаешь, потому что он снится тебе в тот период времени, когда тебя мучает деперсонализация. ты меняешь лица во сне так же, как меняется твоё настоящее в зеркале. тебя это пугает, а потом перестаёт. ты забываешь, _забываешь_.

можно привыкнуть к преследованию, но к убийствам нет. какие хуже? твои собственные, которыми сны обычно и заканчиваются? или чужие? прямо перед твоими глазами: множество тел, море крови, _смерть смерть смерть_ — или процесс убийства? или когда ты, смотря на убийцу, вдруг становишься им самим?

когда тебе снится очередной сюрреалистичный детектив, и как перед тобой насилуют труп, ты наконец-то узнаёшь ответ на свой вопрос.

есть сны, которые ты никому не рассказываешь и нигде не записываешь, чтобы от них не осталось ни следа, чтобы ты никогда не смогла вспомнить, что в них было, что они вообще тебе снились, но есть сны, которые из памяти стереть нельзя, они строят незаметный нерушимый дом в твоей голове, они остаются навсегда или до тех пор, пока не приснится что-то более жуткое, настолько мрачное и пугающее, что от одной мысли о таком сне тебя начинает трясти. в большинстве случаев они приходят к тебе с сонным параличом. он часто был у тебя в детстве, но ты не знала, что это такое, как называется, почему происходит. с возрастом он перестал тебя беспокоить, но изредка, если не повезёт, раз в году, ты чувствуешь ту же тяжесть, ту же невозможность пошевелиться и вдохнуть; ты так уязвима и напугана, и что-то давит тебе на грудь, вжимает в кровать; тебе нечем дышать, ты не дышишь, тебя убивает паника, ты освобождаешься через секунду-(вечность)-другую и пытаешься забыть, что это было, и не можешь.

в последний раз тебе снится, нет, это так реально, боже, как это реально, как тебя душит огромная чёрная тень; её ярость отпечатывается у тебя на шее. ты боишься её и боишься очнуться, зная, что будешь помнить это до конца своей жизни. ты помнишь это прямо сейчас, она у тебя перед глазами, она есть, она здесь, ты не спишь.

иногда сны такие сильные, такие реальные, что, угасая перед твоим пробуждением, влияют на твоё тело. тебе не нравится возбуждение после секса-во-сне, ты не можешь понять: оно из сна или правда твоё; тебе некомфортно, даже мерзко, особенно когда сон возвращается к тебе фрагментами — и ты вспоминаешь, что именно было и с кем; но хуже, когда это что-то совершенно другое, как в этот раз. ты знаешь, что это не сонный паралич, но тебе одинаково плохо от. некая человекоподобная субстанция, прозрачная, но голубоватая, не даёт тебе сдвинуться с места; она тянется к твоим рукам, кажется, хватает. тебе больно, тебе так больно, так больно, _больно больно больно_ — и ты просыпаешься, чуть не сломав себе пальцы. обычно ты перед сном их переплетаешь, у тебя никого нет, ты одна, это твой единственный комфорт, но даже он в итоге оборачивается против тебя.

ты ненавидишь сны, где у тебя выпадают зубы. они шатаются, как будто им не за что держаться; ты с лёгкостью можешь их вытащить, вытолкнуть языком; ты выплёвываешь их себе в ладони, как камушки, такие страшные, мерзкие и старые. ты как столетняя ожившая мумия. ты ненавидишь сны с зубами, потому что они повторяются ежегодно. они связаны с твоими родственниками, ты открывала ради этого сонник, первый и последний раз; если бы была кровь, то с кровными, но её никогда нет. ты не веришь тому, что пишут о снах, сны невозможно прочитать, невозможно объяснить, невозможно проанализировать; миллион разных версий ничем не помогут, ведь сны больше, чем человек, намного больше.

тебе снится, как ты готовишь тесто для печенья. ты не любишь проводить время на кухне — и через годы этот сон покажется тебе странным. когда звенит таймер, сообщая, что печенье уже готово, ты вдруг вспоминаешь, что было до: у тебя была истерика; ты рыдала, как ненормальная; тебе сказали, что вся твоя семья погибла, но слёзы резко закончились — ты спокойно ушла на кухню, подумав: _самое время приготовить печенье! ха-ха!_ и теперь, стоя возле духовки, из которой валит дым, ты ни во что из этого не веришь, ни во что.

сны с животными снятся редко. они или пропадают, если они твои, или нападают. однажды тебе снится дом твоей семьи в тэгу и как на тебя из-за угла накидывается тигр. ты ломаешь ему челюсть — и он превращается в вашу собаку. ты просыпаешься — и твою голову заполняет одна лихорадочно повторяющаяся мысль: _я убила нашу собаку я убила нашу собаку я убила нашу собаку—_

ты ещё долго не можешь на неё смотреть и забыть хруст её костей.

в другой раз ты прячешься от кого-то или от чего-то в библиотеке, наверное, от очередного тигра, но он находит тебя, прыгает и—

ты не знаешь что «и».

ты просыпаешься.

а когда тебя съедает — полностью проглатывает — крокодил, ты перестаёшь ходить с борой в зоопарк — и животные больше тебе не снятся.

ты идёшь по улице, медленно темнеет, никого нигде нет, но ты видишь двух мужчин, проходишь мимо, потому что другого пути нет, и надеешься, что обойдётся.

не обходится.

они наваливаются на тебя внезапно; один тебя держит, другой достаёт презерватив. ты слаба; у тебя не получается вырваться, не получается закричать, хотя никто не затыкает тебе рот. ты выбираешься из сна, наконец открыв глаза, и никак не придёшь в себя; ты смотришь в потолок — и на нём тенями возникает то, что ты видела.

это было так—

ты не знаешь _как_.

бывает, тебе снятся одни и те же сны, от первой до последней хаотичной секунды; они периодически повторяются, а может и нет, может, у тебя просто deja vu. бывает, тебе снится одна и та же сюжетная линия, переходящая с перерывами от одного сна к другому. конечно, тебе снятся твои семья, друзья, родственники, бывшие, одноклассники, одногруппники, учителя, преподаватели, призраки умерших, но всегда таких живых; звёзды из интернета или телевизора, персонажи фильмов и сериалов; люди, которых ты не хочешь видеть в своей жизни, которых не видела давно. тебе снится всё и все, а ещё твоё подсознание создаёт людей, которых ты никогда не видела и не увидишь, не сможешь, их не существует — они часть тебя и живут всего одно мгновение, большего им не дано. они не возвращаются — и ты их не ждёшь, пока тебе не начинает сниться одна и та же девушка.

первый раз _она_ приходит в твой сон, когда тебе снится универ. он мало чем похож на тот, в которым ты училась; в нём есть лабиринт или огромная детская горка-замок, как в парках или в макдональдсе. ты встречаешь _её_ именно там; вы играете то ли в прятки, то ли в догонялки. ты не находишь _её_ и не догоняешь; выбравшись из лабиринта и не видя _её_ нигде, ты расстраиваешься. кто-то окликает тебя, ты не разбираешь слов, но это звучит как оскорбление или приставание. к тебе подходит твой одногруппник, показывает палец вверх, говоря этим: _я всё улажу_. _она_ видит вас в этот момент и, наверное, не так понимает ситуацию, и убегает, скрывается среди толпы. тебя это разбивает; к тебе подходят другие знакомые студенты, пытаются приободрить, кто-то берёт тебя на руки и несёт в кафе, где должна быть та девушка. ты сразу замечаешь _её_ в углу, далеко от всех. ты идёшь к _ней_ , _она_ плачет, ты делаешь всё, чтобы _её_ успокоить. это сон — и ты позволяешь себе, и _она_ позволяет тебе — себя обнять; ты гладишь _её_ по спине, а потом—

потом обхватываешь _её_ заплаканное лицо ладонями и целуешь, начиная со лба и заканчивая подбородком; от слёз мокро и солёно, но ты не прекращаешь. твои губы запоминают то, что не можешь запомнить ты.

это не весь сон, он не заканчивается хорошо; он как всегда наполнен убийствами, смертью и кровью, всемирным заговором, ты кого-то выкидываешь из окна, но это не имеет значения, не имеет.

в следующий раз это снова универ или школа, или летние занятия в ней, хотя это не лето. _она_ делится планами на сегодня: едет с тётей в диснейлэнд. вы стоите на лестнице, универ-школа пуст, вы должны быть одни. ты берёшь _её_ за руку, подносишь к губам и целуешь костяшки пальцев, нежно, осторожно; _она_ вздрагивает, может, краснеет, ты не видишь. ты не имеешь понятия, кто вы друг другу, может, друзья, может, нет, но вы стоите там, обсуждаете что-то личное — и тут мимо проходит учитель. от вашего разговора, от вас самих — ты всё ещё держишь _её_ руку в своей — у него перекашивается лицо.

вы в магазине: _она_ примеряет обычную белую рубашку и синие джинсы, _ей_ так хорошо в этом, ты хочешь увидеть _её_ такой снова. ты подходишь к _ней_ и обнимаешь со спины, и в этом положении помогаешь застегнуть пуговицы. у тебя не дрожат руки, ты уверена в своих действиях, как будто делала это множество раз до, но это не так. этот сон, этот момент настолько интимный — у тебя разрывается сердце. вы сливаетесь воедино — и в этой одежде: белая рубашка, синие джинсы — остаёшься только ты. одна. ты наклоняешься завязать шнурки на кроссовках и не можешь. ты сдаёшься.

тебе снится поезд. он едет куда-то, в никуда, в бесконечные туннели твоих снов. юхён ничего не говорит, бора с чем-то тебя поздравляет, хвалит, а _она_ —

 _она_ говорит, какая ты хорошая, как _она_ тобой гордится, и много чего ещё, ты не вспомнишь потом ни слова. _она_ обнимает тебя, ты задыхаешься и надеешься, что _она_ поймёт, что эти объятия для тебя значат, ты не можешь _её_ отпустить, не в этом сне, не сейчас.

когда погони, смерти и проклятья заканчиваются, ты оказываешься на автобусной остановке; рядом с тобой сидит _она_ и юхён. ты решаешь пройтись пешком, тебе не так уж далеко идти; ты прощаешься с ними, и _она_ кажется расстроенной твоим уходом, смотрит тебе вслед. чуть позже, хотя во сне это происходит через секунду, мимо тебя с кем-то проносится юхён, и ты оборачиваешься. от остановки отъезжает уже два автобуса. _она_ должна быть в одном из них. когда они сворачивают за угол, ты бежишь за ними (за _ней_ ), бежишь, и бежишь, и бежишь, и в итоге попадаешь не понятно куда, видишь подобие самоката, едешь на нём дальше, по мосту, под дождём; натыкаешься на аварию — снимают репортаж; тебя просят ехать другой дорогой, на ней ты встречаешь другую девушку — она предлагает тебе работу в типографии, ты соглашаешься, едешь уже за ней. твой сон заканчивается в том же месте, с которого начался. проснувшись, ты жалеешь, что ушла от _неё_ , что так и не добежала, не догнала. как всегда.

тебе снится секс — не с _ней_ , ты хочешь _её_ , но не так, не во сне, не в этом, не в своих, где никто и никогда не будет в безопасности; желать _её_ , кем бы _она_ ни была, кажется тебе неправильным, даже если _она_ только плод твоего подсознания, даже если _она_ не существует вне твоей головы и никогда не станет реальной, тебе страшно портить _её_ собой, твои сны грязь и смерть, а _она_ лучшее, что с тобой произошло — судя по всему первый, потому что так неловко, так нервно, так подробно. ты бы хотела об этом забыть, но девушка, с которой ты была, тебя обнимает и целует, и говорит, что всё нормально. ты пытаешься по крупицам собрать воспоминания о своём первом настоящем — крупицы рассыпаются у тебя в руках. он не был таким, и никто после тебя не успокаивал, никто не говорил, что всё нормально, всё хорошо. ты хочешь вернуться в этот сон и прожить его снова, чтобы ощутить чужую заботу и беспокойство, побыть нужной, любимой и желанной, но это сон — он не вечен.

ещё тебе снится, как ты перебираешь вещи, находишь фоторамки с выпускного; на одних ты улыбаешься так, как не улыбалась уже давно. у тебя безумно длинные волосы и ты выглядишь счастливой, не собой. на других — люди, которых ты вроде помнишь, а вроде нет; на третьих — юхён, хотя вы вместе не учились, и она. _она_.

несколько месяцев _она_ не снится тебе вообще — и ты забываешь, _забываешь_ , что _она_ была, _она_ есть. ты долго ещё не сможешь вспомнить самые первые сны с _ней_ , а ты помнишь всё, поэтому тебе не за что зацепиться. ты живёшь дальше, видишь по ночам калейдоскоп ужаса и хаоса и не ждёшь никого и ничего, может, только покоя, но его не дадут, не заслужила. ты так устала от своей жизни, своих кошмаров; тебя ничто не радует, тебе ничего не помогает, и, закрыв глаза, ты делаешь себе ещё хуже. ты не можешь не спать, но ты боишься снов — и ты теряешься в бесконечном круговороте страха, стресса и тревоги, без возможности на спасение. тебе не выбраться, тебе некуда выбираться. ты живёшь дальше, видишь ужасы и не ждёшь. ты не ждёшь, а потом _она_ приходит к тебе опять.

ты оказываешься возле торгового центра, нет, это не рынок, но ты видишь навес, а под навесом знакомых, и на самом навесе кто-то сидит спиной к тебе. ты узнаёшь юхён и _её_ , и вы дружно все _её_ щекочите, и это так здорово, но это сон — и она превращается в кого-то другого. ты расстраиваешься, поднимаешь голову и замечаешь серый пиджак — он и знаком тебе, и нет — и светлую макушку. во всех предыдущих снах у _неё_ были тёмные волосы, а сейчас как водопад из солнца. ты взбираешься по шесту наверх, говоришь _ей:_ "привет", надеясь, что _она_ не испугается; вместо испуга _она_ дарит тебе улыбку. ты всё смотришь на _неё_ и смотришь, не решаешься произнести то, что собиралась. _она_ подбадривает тебя — и ты набираешься смелости, спрашиваешь:

— пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

замираешь.

 _она_ выглядит растерянной. ты не помнишь, что _она_ тебе отвечает, кажется, соглашается.

ты переспрашиваешь:

— это значит да?

— да.

вы спускаетесь, и _она_ уходит, а ты кричишь:

— _УРААААААААААААААААА_ —

и прыгаешь, как умалишённая; тебе всё равно, что подумают люди вокруг, настолько ты счастлива.

вы не идёте на свидание ни в следующем сне — _она_ не возвращается сразу — ни в любом другом, вы никогда на него не сходите. твои сны слишком безнадёжны: в них нет света, нет ничего хорошего, только _она_ и то — не всегда.

ты видишь _её_ вновь в школе, на уроке, может, это последний учебный день — вы ничего не делаете. слева от тебя сидит твоя одноклассница, а справа _она_. вы не смотрите друг на друга, не говорите. одноклассница спрашивает:

— почему вы так себя ведёте? вы что, расстались?

первая твоя мысль: а мы вообще встречались?

а затем: да, мы поругались и расстались, потому что _она_ наговорила мне ужасных вещей, хотя ни одна из нас уже не помнит, каких именно.

ты не отвечаешь на вопросы одноклассницы. сон перемешивается, заканчивается. позже тебе кажется, что _она_ таки обняла тебя и поцеловала, не всё ещё потеряно, но ты могла додумать сама, ты это умеешь.

ты в кинотеатре, в зале, ещё не началась реклама. _она_ садится позади тебя, потом понимает, что ошиблась местом, и пересаживается на ряд перед тобой; замечает тебя и замечает, как ты замёрзла, ты всегда мёрзнешь в кино, _она_ отдаёт тебе свою кофту, помогает надеть. это могло бы быть свиданием, но вы пришли сюда в разное время, не зная, что встретитесь; это могло бы быть свиданием, если бы вы сидели рядом, но это не оно. ты так и не узнаёшь, какой фильм вы собирались посмотреть.

вы перемещаетесь в другой сон, другой зал, на свадьбу. вы сидите за разными столами друг напротив друга, между вами всё время непреодолимая пропасть, словно в свой первый с _ней_ сон ты _её_ не целовала, но ты забыла его, поэтому тебе снится это.

 _она_ подходит к тебе, ты прижимаешься к _её_ животу; интимность этого момента напомнит тебе совсем другой сон, когда ты проснёшься, а сейчас ты не находишь воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть. _она_ заставляет тебя подняться, ведёт в танец, хотя ты сказала, что не умеешь, а _она_ :

— это ничего.

но всё хорошее на этом и заканчивается.

в следующей сцене вы уже у твоего дома: ты идёшь, почти что мчишься за _ней_ , потому что вы опять ужасно разругались, а когда вы не.

это сон, а сны издеваются над тобой больше, чем твоя жизнь. ты не можешь построить нормальные отношения даже в своём подсознании — оно протестует.

ничего не будет, _ничего_ , смирись.

ты вспоминаешь, как ты целуешь _её_ щёки и какой красной и счастливой от этого _она_ становится, но это не весь сон — он не начинается и не заканчивается конкретно этим. тебя крадут и держат взаперти, а когда выпускают — ты попадаешь на поле боя. это глобальная игра на выживание. тебе не выжить.

тебя преследует какая-то бесформенная мерзость, тебе некуда бежать, ты в открытом космосе, выхода нет, только в другую смерть. ты не боишься, тебе не хватает сил на страх. в итоге ты так и не сталкиваешься с чудовищем лицом к лицу, если у него вообще есть то, что можно назвать лицом. _она_ , появившись из ниоткуда, убивает твоего монстра и спасает. никто и никогда не спасал тебя во сне, никому не было дела, но это сон, _это сон_ , и ты помнишь взрывы и не помнишь хорошего конца.

иногда ты запоминаешь только незначительные детали, крошечные фрагменты, вырвав их из нелогичного контекста, дав им немного смысла. ты запоминаешь, как _она_ обнимает тебя и целует в шею, ты до сих пор чувствуешь _её_ поцелуй, аж мурашки по коже. эти редкие поцелуи разбросаны по твоим снам, твоей памяти, тебе мало, но больше _не будет не будет не будет_ —

не во сне.

тебя избивают до полусмерти. ты украла деньги у одних богатых, чтобы отдать другим — не менее серьёзным, погасить долг. когда ты приезжаешь к ним, теряя сознание, в ссадинах, синяках, ушибах, с ног до головы в собственной крови — у тебя всю дорогу соскальзывали руки с руля — и вручаешь им портфель, денег в нём нет. тебя или надурили, или ты взяла не то. внезапно приезжает твой отец и забирает тебя с собой, но тебе необходимо объясниться, и тебя не покидает ощущение, что в этой семье есть девушка, которая тебе нравится, ты хочешь её увидеть, вдруг это _она_ , и ты идёшь назад. у тебя нет сил, ты постоянно падаешь, почти ползёшь, ничего, кроме асфальта не видишь, умираешь.

_она_ перестаёт к тебе приходить — и тебя душит не тень, а тоска. ты ищешь _её_ , ты ждёшь. всего раз, всего на секунду тебе кажется, что _она_ возникает среди ужаса опять и в нём же и скрывается, как будто _её_ и не было. может, _она_ ещё вернётся (нет), может, _она_ наконец-то от тебя устала, устала жалеть и пытаться, ты не знаешь. ты не знаешь ни _её_ имени, ни кто _она_ такая. твоё подсознание отказывает тебе в помощи. ты один на один с собой.

твои сны наполняются самыми разными кошмарами, самыми бредовыми бессмысленными сюжетами. никакого просвета — одна тьма. твои сны как ты или то, кем бы ты стала, если бы сошла с ума. ты их не анализируешь, не задаёшь им (себе) вопросов. это не тот мир, в котором есть хотя бы один человеческий ответ; этот мир не для людей, хоть и возникает он только в их голове. они в нём не живут, ты не можешь в нём жить, ты ни разу не жила, это не жизнь.

тебе снится зомби-апокалипсис. ты то ли в метро, то ли в торговом центре; может, и то, и то, соединенное вместе. зомби напоминают по поведению и обычных зомби, и самоубийц из «птичьего короба». они кажутся не столько мёртвыми, сколько безумными. ты не знаешь, начало это апокалипсиса или нет, но тебя никто не трогает, тебе уже вкололи вакцину, как и многим другим. ты стоишь, вокруг тебя носятся сотни не-людей; ты боишься, что тебя всё же тронут, хотя ты знаешь на сто процентов, что этого не будет, — ты в безопасности (смешно). потом «нормальных» просят идти к переходу в метро. ты с мамой; держишь её под руку; вы идёте и идёте. у тебя задирается куртка; кто-то прикасается к голому участку кожи — ты пугаешься; будь это настоящий зомби, тебя бы уже покусали, но это прикосновение такое нежное, едва ощутимое, навсегда запоминающееся. ты поворачиваешься и видишь _её_. _она_ журналистка — должна написать статью о случившемся, которая никому сейчас не нужна. _она_ в такой растерянности: что делать, куда идти, к кому. мать скрывается из виду, поэтому вы только вдвоём идёте на другую сторону города. ты чувствуешь, ты знаешь, что там всё будет иначе, что зомби там будут другие.

так и получилось: пока наводили порядок здесь, там они уже все мутировали. выйдя из метро, вы видите толпу новых зомби. они стоят как войско и чего-то ждут; они могут говорить, они в полном сознании, не нападают, чего-то требуют. они хотят или тебя, или _её_. ты берёшь _её_ на руки, подпрыгиваешь высоко-высоко и прячешься в каком-то здании подальше от. ты спасаешь _её_ , как _она_ когда-то спасла тебя. это последний сон, в котором _она_ тебе снится, последний.

ты слишком много о _ней_ думаешь, наверное, поэтому _она_ и не хочет тебе сниться. ты вспоминаешь все ваши ссоры и не понимаешь, как могла так с _ней_ поступать, за что, почему. ты полюбила _её_ во сне с первой секунды и пронесла, прожила эту любовь до самой последней. ты никогда бы не причинила _ей_ боли, но ты делала именно это из раза в раз. может, ты боялась во сне пораниться о _её_ свет, _она_ всегда была такой нереально доброй, тёплой и живой, самой настоящей, поэтому ранила _её_ сама и вас обеих, ты не знаешь, _не_ _знаешь_ , и _она_ не придёт, чтобы рассказать тебе правду, и ты _её_ не пустишь. как бы ты _её_ ни любила, в твоих снах _ей_ нет места.

проблема твоих снов не только в ужасе или хаотичности — хорошими или последовательными они быть не могут — а в размытости. они нечёткие, они такие, каким ты видишь мир вокруг себя без очков — в минусе. они неопределённого цвета. чёрно-белые? однотонные? разноцветные? просто серые? какие? ты узнаёшь тех, кого знаешь, и так: по лицу, по голосу. ты помнишь, как выглядели знаменитости, каждую их реакцию, потому что уже видела их на экране. ты узнаёшь, ты знаешь, но ты не можешь запомнить _её_ лицо. оно не меняется, как у тебя во сне о клоуне-убийце, и не остаётся одинаковым, одним, чётким, подтверждая этим, что _она_ всё ещё плод твоего подсознания, твоей фантазии, твоего желания, чтобы _она_ существовала и дальше. ты не можешь запомнить и не помнишь. если бы могла, ты бы попробовала _её_ нарисовать, хотя ты в этом не сильна, так бы у тебя был _её_ образ, так бы ты _её_ оживила, но ты не помнишь. всё размыто.

ты и твои родители нянчат каких-то детей, вы вообще-то в городе, но дети внезапно уплывают на брёвнах на другой берег; туда можно дойти пешком, но ты не идёшь напрямик — это не дорога, а болото. ты идёшь дальше, к трамвайной линии, и хочешь их перепрыгнуть, и ты падаешь. ты упала. ты умерла. ты почувствовала _конец_. это так страшно, так реально. на мгновение ты нигде, и всё серовато-белое и такое густое, и вдруг ты прорываешься сквозь толщу чего-то, но ты мертва. это тот же мир, пусть и немного другой; ты видишь вещи и объекты, которых не было прежде. ты оборачиваешься и видишь, как твоя мать везёт твоё тело. она плачет. ты смотришь на своё искривлённое лицо. так выглядит смерть. ты идёшь за мамой, прикасаешься к её сердцу, чтобы дать понять, что ты прямо здесь, с ней. она даже на тебя смотрит, но это сон — и ты в нём умерла. по-настоящему.

тебе снится всё то же самое, но сны заканчиваются, а реальность — нет. у тебя есть жизнь — и ты живёшь её, как получается, из последних сил и даже без них.

в один из дней _я пытаюсь функционировать как нормальный человек, а не его подобие_ бора приглашает тебя на новоселье. они с юхён в конце концов съехались и решили отпраздновать, позвали целую толпу. ты покупаешь упаковку из восьми бутылок пива в подарок, зная, что они оценят, зная, что сама ты пить не будешь, тебе завтра надо быть трезвой, и появляешься на их пороге около десяти вечера. тебе открывает бора, буквально прыгает тебе на шею и визжит, лишая тебя слуха. ты поздравляешь её, вручаешь пиво и разуваешься в прихожей, моешь руки и не идёшь сразу в гостиную, откуда доносятся крики и смех. тебе пока что не хочется показываться, перестраиваться и вливаться в чужое общество. ты спрашиваешь у боры, где кухня; получив ответ, идёшь по коридору и никого не ожидаешь там увидеть, но видишь, застываешь на месте. она смотрит на тебя, а ты — на неё. вы не знакомы, ты вообще не знаешь никого из друзей боры или юхён, и её ты видишь впервые, _впервые_.

неловкое молчание. у тебя ещё больше пересыхает во рту, дерёт горло, ты почему-то нервничаешь, твои ладони потеют, ты боишься пошевелиться и вытереть их о штаны. она прерывает эту неловкую минуту сначала улыбкой, потом своим именем. именно в этот момент кто-то орёт так громко, словно взорвались фейерверки, и ты слышишь что-то другое, переспрашиваешь:

— минди?

она удивляется:

— меня так называет только бора.

не добавляет: откуда ты знаешь?

но ты не знаешь.

— минджи, меня зовут минджи.

ты называешь в ответ своё. от нервов тебя подташнивает, тебе некуда деться, резко развернуться и уйти ~~сбежать~~ было бы некрасиво, поэтому ты переключаешь внимание на свои очки: они такие грязные, аж стыдно; ты снимаешь их, вытираешь краем водолазки, ничего другого под рукой нет, и ты чувствуешь, _чувствуешь_ , как что-то в этой минджи меняется, напрягается. ты переводишь взгляд с очков на неё — и у тебя подкашиваются колени. ты видишь _её_. ты никогда не могла запомнить _её_ лицо, но это _она_ и никто другой, и минджи тоже — тоже тебя узнаёт, вот так, без очков. у тебя их не было во сне ни разу. вы слепо смотрите друг на друга и молчите, пока на кухню, как ураган, не врывается бора, сметая вас обеих с места, забирая с собой ко всем.

(тебе не снится той ночью минджи, тебе не снится ничего, твой сон закончился, ты нашла её)

ты перебираешь в голове все свои сны с минджи, перечитываешь записи о них, вспоминаешь самый первый — и теперь тебе так неловко, неудобно, неправильно, всё ещё стыдно, как будто ты сделала что-то не то, не так, как будто влезла в чужую жизнь, _подсмотрела_ , но это были твои сны, не её. вы никогда не пересекались до, ты _не_ знаешь _её_ — и она _не_ знает _тебя_ , и в то же время вы знаете всё. у тебя есть её номер, она дала его, когда вы прощались в пять утра абсолютно трезвые, но такие красные от духоты и смущения. ты подписала её как _минди_ — и она улыбнулась, и если бы ты не влюбилась в её улыбку-во-сне в первый раз—

но это странно.

так не бывает, _не бывает_.

ты ежедневно мучаешься, набирая одно и то же сообщение, удаляя его снова и снова, и ничего в итоге не делаешь.

ты больше не ждёшь её во сне, ей незачем приходить, и ты её не впустишь. минджи лучше наяву, она реальна, она не сон, но ты держишься на расстоянии, даже когда вы где-то сталкиваетесь. увидев её раз, ты видишь её везде. она всегда хочет тебе что-то сказать, а ты — поскорей сбежать; ваши короткие встречи и разговоры полны неловкости и нелепости. бора, выслушивая тебя, или ГАГАГАкает, или пробивает лоб ладонью, ничем не помогая, но чем она поможет. это не ей снилась одна и та же девушка с восемнадцатого года, _уже двадцать первый_ , которую она встретила по счастливой или не очень случайности в реальности, на новоселье общих друзей, не она, а ты—

ты смотришь на номер минджи, он размывается, как твои сны, потому что у тебя трясутся руки, и боишься сделать первый шаг. тебе хватило смелости пригласить её на свидание во сне, но это был сон, _сон_ , и не хватает её сейчас.

по снам минджи всегда казалась сильнее, смелее, ярче, _больше_ ; неважно, что тебе снилось, — её присутствие тебя защищало от всего, успокаивало. ты бы не удивилась, если бы она не выдержала — и сама бы пригласила тебя куда-нибудь, но ты удивляешься, потому что это делаешь ты.

бора зовёт вас к себе опять, что-то праздновать, только вчетвером, тише от этого не станет. ты приходишь последней, тебя встречает не бора, не юхён, а минджи. она каждый раз смотрит на тебя, словно не верит, что ты есть, ты перед ней (это взаимно). ты продолжаешь стоять на пороге, ты не заходишь внутрь и не отступаешь назад, не бежишь, вы молчите, а потом ты, набравшись смелости, как в том сне, не заикаясь, не запинаясь, проглотив огромный комок нервов, спрашиваешь:

— пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

замираешь.

она выглядит растерянной, такой же, как и тогда. ты не слышишь, что она говорит, кажется, соглашается.

ты переспрашиваешь:

— это значит да?

— да.

ты не кричишь от радости _УРААААААААААААААААА_ , она румянцем окрашивает твои щёки, не прыгаешь, как умалишённая, ты просто улыбаешься — и минджи улыбается тебе, зная, о чём ты думаешь, что именно ты вспоминаешь.

у вас не так много общего, но вам не скучно друг с другом, вам наконец-то комфортно. с минджи есть о чём поговорить, и её приятно слушать, тебе нравится её реальный голос; каким он был во сне, ты вспомнишь не можешь.

из-за ковида вам особо некуда ходить, да и нежелательно, но вы гуляете по заснеженной улице или в парках, пока не закоченеют руки и ноги, и вы не бежите в ближайшее кафе и не берёте кофе на вынос.

единственное, что тебя бесит, так это маски, и то — только потому что из-за них ты не видишь улыбок минджи, и она не видит твоих, но ты видишь, как меняются её глаза, как вспыхивают крошечные лучики едва заметных морщинок, когда она тебе улыбается, и ты узнаёшь о ней, вот так, что-то новое. из раза в раз.

у тебя никогда не было нормальных отношений, ты не уверена, что вообще понимаешь, что такое _нормально_ , и что представляют из себя отношения с человеком, который тебя не использует, которому ты правда _нужна_ , который тебя _хочет_ , который тебя _любит_ и которому ты можешь ответить тем же, не боясь разбить себе сердце, не боясь сделать другому больно.

с минджи всё хрупкое и осторожное, вот-вот рассыплется, и ты стараешься не сравнивать с тем, что было во сне, потому что не было ничего. это был хаос, несобираемая руина, у которой не было будущего. это же сон, это сон. да, это были вы, но вы не были собой.

теперь ты знаешь минджи лучше; знаешь, какой кофе она пьёт, какие десерты ест, как иногда она питается одним и тем же блюдом в течение недели, пока ей не надоест или она не переключится на другое; какое кино и дорамы смотрит, над чем плачет, над чем смеётся (когда ты впервые слышишь её смех, — ты не слышала его во сне, там не над чем смеяться, в смерти нет ничего смешного — он не такой оглушительный, не такой звонкий, как у боры, он не похож на крик, он похож на счастье, у тебя переворачивается весь мир — и ты делаешь всё, чтобы она смеялась чаще. это лучший звук на свете, ничто с ним не сравнится); какие цвета и цветы ей нравятся, какую одежду она выбирает, какие песни поёт, когда никто не слышит, какие песни она любит; как она имитирует бору и юхён, как она имитирует тебя; что её злит и расстраивает, что радует, что вдохновляет; какая она на самом деле нетерпеливая, как по-детски иногда себя ведёт; как повторяет по несколько раз одни и те же слова и фразы, совершенно этого не замечая; как проглатывает окончания, переходя на чунчонский диалект, говоря по телефону со своей семьёй; какие шутки, глупые и не очень, она шутит, какие звуки издаёт во сне. ты знаешь её, _знаешь_ , и она знает тебя, и это не сон, это вы.

минджи целует тебя первой, в своей квартире, в прихожей. у вас под ногами валяются кроссовки. это глупо, совсем-совсем не романтично — и при этом идеально. ты не вспоминаешь сны, ты не помнишь те не-поцелуи, только дрожь. она никогда не целовала тебя в губы _там_ , но она целует тебя _здесь_ — и тебе мало. ты хочешь запомнить её всю, навсегда, ты хочешь убедиться, что она реальна, она с тобой, она не исчезнет, не превратится в кого-то другого. ты обнимаешь её за шею, чувствуешь её руки у себя на талии. в этот момент между вами нет пропасти, её нет уже давно, вы одно целое, вам нет конца, и каждым поцелуем вы словно говорите друг другу _настоящая настоящая настоящая_ —

у тебя немного кружится голова после; минджи поправляет тебе очки. вы не можете перестать улыбаться. ты берёшь её за руку и подносишь к губам, целуешь, обжигаешься её горячей солнечной кожей, напоследок костяшки пальцев. она вздрагивает, как тогда. ты делаешь шаг назад, тебе всё-таки надо уйти, завтра рано вставать, и спотыкаешься о кроссовки, размахиваешь руками. минджи ловит тебя до падения, прижимает к себе.

это так глупо, совсем-совсем не романтично.

идеально, _это_ идеально.

вы смеётесь до слёз.

так звучит любовь.

ты открываешь шкаф минджи, рассматриваешь, что у неё есть. надевать вещи, в которых ты была вчера, не хочется, ты оставишь их у минджи, чтобы потом вернуться, хотя тебе не нужен повод, не нужен.

ты натягиваешь реглан, ещё не успеваешь его поправить, — он задрался на спине — как чувствуешь прикосновение к полоске голой кожи на пояснице. оно точно такое же, нежное, едва ощутимое, _не-за-бы-ва-е-мо-е_ , как в последнем сне. тебя парализует. минджи обнимает тебя со спины, сцепляет руки замком у тебя на животе под регланом; немного щекотно, но приятно, хорошо. ты расслабляешься, откидываешь голову ей на плечо, целуешь куда можешь дотянуться, смотришь на вас в зеркале. минджи ведёт губами по твоему виску, по щеке, замирает на морщинке в уголке рта. ты прикрываешь глаза, вспоминаешь, как она любила тебя всю ночь и как ты любила её в ответ, как волнительно и правильно это было. тебе ничего потом не снилось — минджи была рядом. и, конечно, она слышит, о чём ты думаешь, спрашивает:

— почему ты перестала пускать меня в свои сны?

вы ни разу это не обсуждали. ты никогда не спрашивала, что снилось ей, какой ты была в её снах, нравилась ли ты ей там так же, как нравишься теперь здесь, была ли ты лучше или хуже. ты не спрашивала — и она не спрашивала тоже, и ты не хотела поднимать эту тему. сны привели вас друг к другу, но это реальность подарила вам любовь, вы сами подарили её себе. и всё же минджи спрашивает, и ты не убежишь, ты ответишь.

— тебе в них не место.

— они никогда меня не пугали.

— я знаю.

ты разворачиваешься к ней, не размыкая объятий, берёшь её лицо в ладони, гладишь большим пальцем по щеке. она смотрит на тебя с такой невероятной нечеловеческой, _люди так не умеют_ , нежностью. ты не понимаешь, чем заслужила всё это, достойна ли ты вообще быть настолько любимой, но минджи здесь, с тобой, после всего увиденного; приняла весь твой ужас и хаос, приняла всю тебя, настоящую и живую. она выбрала тебя, как и ты выбрала её. вы полюбили друг друга до того, как встретились, так не бывает, но так случилось. остальное не имеет значения.

— мне не нужны сны, мне нужна ты.


End file.
